Forever with me
by BeatriceTrisPrior
Summary: *divergent, insurgent and alligent spoilers* It has been 10 years since the war ended, and the world is in pieces. Tobias and Tris are living happily with their 9 year old daughter, until one shocking morning.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
It has been 10 years since the war ended, and the world is in pieces. Tobias and Tris are living happily with their 9 year old daughter, until one shocking morning.

Chapter 1  
Tris P.O.V

I find my self waking up on a park bench, I have no clue where I am. This feels real, but fake at the same time.

Tobias and Nat, the names burnt across my mind. But I don't know who they are. Are they my parents, friends, children. I don't know.

Tobias P.O.V

"Nat, wake up" I gently shake my little girl. She slowly opens her eyes and yawns, "daddy, what's wrong" she whispers.

She can tell, how, is it the worried look on my face or is it the shaking in my voice.

"We have to go, now" I tell her my voice now so quite I can only just here my self. "Why? What's wrong!" She demands. "Nat, not here, not now" I tell her "pack a bag, only the important things, ok?". "Ok" she replies.

Nat's' P.O.V

"Daddy's gone mad, he's rushing around our house. I can't see mummy anywhere, maybe she left all ready! But where too? Daddy didn't tell me, hopefully he will when we get in the car." I think to my self

I have a suit case packed, my cloths, shoes and toys. Or as much as I could fit! I drag my bag to the front door, leaving marks on the floor.

Finally daddy stops running about, I see him tuck something shinny under his belt then cover it with his shirt. He grabs his bag and mine, to put in the car. I follow him outside to the car where I see Uncle Caleb, Auntie Cara and Granny. I know daddy doesn't like uncle Caleb much, he never says so but it's obvious.

Tobias' P.O.V

As we clamber into the car, I kiss Nat's head and whisper so only she can hear "be brave". "Why" she asks softly, "you'll know soon enough" I tell her.

I buckle Nat's seat belt, and get in to the front of the car, mums next to me and Cara and Caleb are in the back with their heads stuck in books, Nat's got her teddy and is all ready asleep again.

I start the engine, we begin to leave.

This will be the last time I leave Chicago.

Now I'm leaving it forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Tris P.O.V

I Have asked everyone around me where I am, they said "you are every where" what does that mean.

Caleb's P.O.V

Tobias whispers something quietly to Evelyn, I can't here it but I know it's about me. It's hard to stay calm when people are taking about you.

"Daddy, can you tell me what's wrong yet?" says Nat, Tobias pulls the car over and turns around in his seat to face Nat

"Natalie Beatrice Johnson, you have to be brave" he says, "daddy I am always brave" she whispers. Tobias nods gently "you are, but listen" he looks like he's about to cry "your mother went missing last night and that's never a good thing, when we where young she'd leave in the middle of the night, and almost be ..." His voice trailed off. I continue "she'd almost be killed, Nat, we are going to find her." I pause "you just have to be brave.

Nat's P.O.V

"Don't worry daddy, we will find mummy" I say "you, me, Granny, Auntie Cara and Uncle Caleb. All of us, together. We will find mummy" I see daddy smile. Granny laughs "Natalie, honey. How is your poor old Granny going to keep up with you running around, no this rescue mission is for you, your dad and a couple of his old friends"

"Then where are you going, and why did you come?" I ask Granny, granny tells me"Chicago is no longer safe, Auntie Cara, Uncle Caleb and I are going to rent a house, somewhere , you can live with us of course. But after you find your mother"

I sit there for awhile thinking, Mummy could be anywhere!

Finally daddy stops the car and gets out, I'm getting hungry we missed breakfast. I Wonder if he has any food for us to eat!

Tobias P.O.V

I get out of the car, I look at the large building in front of me. The bureau, I hate every last piece of this place, this is where she died, where Tris died. But she lived, we where about to scatter her ashes, when she walked up behind us with, Uriah, Natalie, Andrew, Lynn and Marlene. No one asked how they weren't dead, but we where all happy.

The bureau didn't kill them they poisoned them, so that they thought and seemed dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Caleb P.O.V

I open the car door to stand by Tobias, I know this place, I hate it, we have it.

He turned his head to look at me I look at him, "I know we aren't 'best friends' or anything like that, but I am willing to try." He says to me, he can probably read my face and see that I am confused "for Tris, not me, Tris" he quickly adds. "Ok, for Tris" I reply.

We know this is the place she is, I realise he wants to do this with is actual friends, so I leave.

Nat's P.O.V

Uncle Caleb leaves daddy, I get out of the car and walk towards him. I think of what I'm going to say, I decide to act very, very, very mature. "Daddy, I know how you feel, and I will be forever with you, and so will mummy", I say to him "those are very, very, very mature words for a 9 year old" he says to me. "Well I wanted them to be very, very, very mature words" I say to him.

"So how do we find her, then." Daddy asks me, "well first you have to look in to you heart, and know she will be forever with you. Even when she's not. And that's when you'll know where she is" I tell him. "Nat are you sure that you are 9 years old?".

"Nope I could be 52 and you'd never know" I say, he smiles. "Come here" he says to me, I know what happens next, he tickles me. I run giggling.

Evelyn's P.O.V

I look around this place that everyone loathes, the place tris died, the place tris lived.

That's all I know.

I hear Nat scream, and Tobias yell. "Don't you dare, don't you dare..."

I run towards the place I heard the scream, Caleb and Cara follow close behind me.

I can't see them anywhere...

Tobias P.O.V

The sharp pain in my neck dulls to a throb. I look around at my new surroundings, I don't know this place. I hear a stir next to me, Nat is slowly waking up. She rolls over "Ouch, my neck" she says raising her hand to the puncture in her neck.

From behind me I heard someone clear their voice, "Excuse me" ...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Tris P.O.V

"Excuse me, who are you" I say, to the man and little girl in front of me, "I know everyone here except you". The man turns around, and the little girl squeals, "daddy, is that.. " her voice trails off as her father hushes her. "Yes Nat, it is but I don't think she knows".

What are they talking about? Who are they? Why don't I know them?

"I'm sorry" says the man "I'm Tobias, and this is Nat", Tobias and Nat the two names, "hi Tobias and Nat" I say to them "why are you here?"

Tobias P.O.V

We found her, but we lost ourselves. We found Tris, I don't know what to tell her. Not two days ago we where talking, laughing, and now she's gone, doesn't know me.

"What is your name?" I ask her deciding to act stupid. "Umm... That's a good question" she replies. "How long have you been here" I ask "I don't know" she tells me

Nat's P.O.V

I look up at mummy, and she looks down at me. Her face lacking the bright smile that normally sits where the concerned frown has settled. I can tell she's not joking when she says who are you, I think she's lost her memory, if she can't remember me or daddy, what will happen.

Even the thought makes my heart plummet down towards my stomach.

"Daddy we need to get out of here" I say, and for the first time I look around at my surroundings. We seem to be alone in a dark ally way. Silently daddy nods, and agrees.

We walk down the and on to the street, I notice that all the people around us have the same dull expression sitting on the same dull face. There's something wrong and daddy can tell what it is

Tobias P.O.V

It's a simulation this isn't real, we have to calm down, "Nat, I know what's wrong and how to solve it, just stay calm" I say, focusing on my breathing, breath. The space around me dissolves and I walk on black, with Nat and Tris at my side.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tris P.O.V

The dark black, turned bright white. As I finally wake up I remember, I remember. Tobias looks at me, "are you ok Tris, Nat" Nat nods, "four" I whisper, "I remember".

"Nat" I say "short for Natalie Beatrice Johnson, my daughter", Nat's face lights up, as a man walks in to the white room.

"Tobias, Beatrice and Natalie Johnson, I am Quinn" he says "get up follow me" we quietly obey and follow Quinn out of the room into a long hallway. Then he leads us into another room, with three other people "you three, are here for testing, your divergence need to be erased and tested" says Quinn.

Tobias P.O.V

This plan reminds me to much of the days I roamed the corridors of the the Erudite compound, when I had tests on my divergence daily, no shoes and pain in every corner

"Nat you will not be erased you are too young" says Quinn "you will be jailed, and kept to test until you are older then you will be erased" I scream "No".

"Take them to their cells" says Quinn

Tobias P.O.V

I'm scared, I'm all alone in a small cell. The walls are black, and I feal like they are slowly getting pushed closer. Confinement. This reminders me of the closet in my old abnegation home, where I'd be punished locked in.

Finally the doors open to let me out, and I see Marcus, my father. My heart plummets two of my worst fear, confinement and Marcus. Then I blink and it's not Marcus it's Quinn. And behind him are Tris and Nat both handcuffed bowing their heads down, Quinn hold a pair of handcuffs to my hands and I chained in too.

He delivers each of us to different rooms, as I walk in there is a seat, just like the one from the aptitude tests, and a man staring at me with all the hate in the world.

"Sit and don't question me" he says "I'm Greg, you will listen to me and do as I say" I sit and as I do more chains come out of the chair attaching at my wrists, feet and neck.

I can't move as he injects me with an unknown serum, the last thing I see before I go in to the simulation is the flickering light above my head.

Tobias P.O.V

The room I now stand in, is small. What is with these small rooms? I see a block of cheese and a knife, I have done this before. "Chose" says a voice, a voice I know its Tris' voice.

I walk over to the knife and hold it easily in my hand, "thank you for you're co-operation" says Tris. As her sentence finishes I see a dog snarling at me, as it starts to run towards me I throw the knife. I don't look at where I hit the dog, because I know. Square in the head, I know , because that was where I was aiming.

I turn around to see a small girl crying, I walk up to her, " what's wrong" I say, I go to put me hand on her shoulder as she jerks her head up a she says "you killed my puppy". Her puppy, now I fell awful, "how about I get you a new one" I ask, she nods and smiles.

Then everything around me is gone, I close my eyes. And when I open them again I see the flickering light about my head again.

The chains around my neck arms and legs release as Quinn comes in, and I am shoved back in my cell.

Tobias P.O.V

My cell is closing in around me. Slowly eating me alive, like an annoying fly. My fear is nothing compared to my now dead arm, the tests they have been doing on me have all so far included straps around me and needles in my arm.

I can't take this anymore, I would go bang on the door. But I'm chained to the back wall. I can hear throbbing bangs on my left, Tris. She obviously hasn't been chained back.

The door clicks, I see a face. Quinn, not that's not Quinn, everyone has started looking like Quinn now, he's almost the only face I've seen since I got here, besides Greg. Greg, it's Greg.

His face is very straight, he slowly tip toes over to me and unlocks my chairs. Behind him is Nat, unchained. He's helping us, what changed? "Where Tris?" I ask him, he whispers "shhhh, quiet. I'll get her". He tip toes over to her door.

Now we are all running, he freed us. "You where gone 4 days, you'll find them here" says Greg he hands us a piece of paper with an address, "what changed?" I ask Greg, "I never know what Quinn was planning, I found out earlier today. And I couldn't obliviously help with any thing like that" he says "now go. They'll have seen us by now."

And we are running again. Nat, Tris and I.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Evelyn's P.O.V

I hear a knock on our front door, I hobble over to the door and see three shadows through the glass. I open the door it's Tobias, Nat and Tris. "Granny!" Yells Nat "I missed you" she runs towards me and catches me in a big hug. "Hey you too did it" I sag to Nat and Tobias.

"Cara, Caleb and I where so worried, we went to the government and they said you left the country?" "Caleb is here" says Tris, "Yes we all had to leave, they where after us. And they got what I" i correct myself "they wanted".

Tobias shifts his face towards me "mum, what do you mean and they got what I wanted", he stares into my eyes. I scurry for words "I, my" I stutter "my words slipped.".

Tobias P.O.V

"Mum, how could you. What did you do?" I yell anger boiling inside of me. She stands still. "MUM" I yell. She jumps, "why would I tell you the plans, if I wanted to I would have. I lead you straight into a trap, I'm not going to tell you. 'Hey look there's a trap over there go and stand in it'. Am I?" She says.

"Mum" I say, " tell me or I tell the world". She stay still and then says "I got the city and the results. There's no more to it" I turn to leave the house, "come on tris... MUM. Where are they!" I yell in rage. "I hate you, I really do."

As I leave the room I hear her weap, a set of hands grab me and I'm dragged down a set of stairs and thrown into a dark room. "Tobias is that you" I hear a small whisper that sounds like Cara. "

Yes it is. I mean I am Tobias. Cara is that you?". It's to dark to see her but I can hear her. "Yes I am" she says. "Cara where are the others" I say, but before I can reply I hear yelling and scuffing feet coming down the stairs. The door quickly opens and closes. I hear three thuds. They must be Nat, Tris and Caleb. "We have to get out" I say


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tris P.O.V

After hours of planing we have nothing. We have tried every thing. We now sit in silence for hours, or minuets, who should know there's now way to tell time here. The room is now lit with three candles that are now flickering. The light is annoying me.

I hear foot steps out side as a man walks in. "Up, all of you Evelyn needs you" he says. We stand up and shuffle up the stair with our heads hung low. Evelyn stands at the top of the stairs holding a needle with a strange liquid acts patched to it. Be fore any one can say anything she has stabbed one into each of us.

And the world turns black.

I feel my feat moving, but I can't see where I'm going. I hear gun shots all around me, I felt some gush past me not hitting me but the force still sweeping against my skin. I hear people yell, scream and cry. But still I can't see, my eyes are open, but I can't see. The air around me closes as I hear one high pitch scream that could one be Nat's.

I suddenly feel as sharp pain in my lower stomach, I place my hands on my lower stomach and feel blood poring out, I scream with pain. Then every thing goes blank, I can't hear, feel, speak, nothing. I died, or did I.

I wake to a deal blue room, I'm connected to many wires. I see Evelyn walking to the room glaring at me. I want to move but I can't, I want to claw her eyes out. I look around the room and I see a plate of food with a chicken drumstick and peas and corn. Next it sits a knife and folk.

She sits on my bed glaring at me, now taking. I refuse to listen, as I attempt to move my arm slowly I move my arm closer to the food, I get close enough to grab the knife handle without her noticing. I quickly move my arm towards her eye as the knife plunges in to it. Blood pouring everywhere.

I have to get out but I can only move my arms and head. I scan the room again and see a wheel chair, I crawly out of bed towards the chair and drag my self up on to it. I wheel out of the door and see that I am in a hospital I wheel up to the receptionist and ask for the room number for Natalie and Tobias.

My heart now throbs from what I did, I'm turning in to a man that I hate. Learning from him and I don't want that.


End file.
